Tales of the Manteau Family
by Mayacompany
Summary: it's about my original characters and there lives. Mostly focusing on Eris Manteau, pureblooded leader to be of the Manteau Family and her thoughts and relationships with her family and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Eris, Eris... please wake up." I opened my eyes to see neon ones. My father. For some reason, everyone in our family had differently colored eyes(but sadly, I'm colorblind. I've heard that my dad's eyes are red though). The leaders of our family always have purple eyes. My mother and I both have purple eyes so I guess I could be qualified as a leader too.

"Father... why did you wake me up?" I questioned with a yawn.

His eyes widened slightly. He lowered his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

I sat up. "So once again... why did you wake me up? There must have been a reason."

He looked up. "Oh yes. We are going to the Malfoy manor today."

"Ok.' He looked at me expectantly. 'You are dismissed."

"Of course." He ran out as if scared of me. I frowned. Almost everyone in my family has been treating me like this lately. It was cool before but now it's just annoying. I put my robes on and walked to my sister's room.

"Alyse" I said while opening the door. She jumped a few feet in the air. Her window cracked too. Alyse has always been afraid of me since we were little. I gave up asking why, every time I've ever ask she'd deny that she was scared. Me and Alyse are fraternal twins. She has blonde hair and orange eyes(or so I've heard) while I have black hair and purple eyes. We're both 11 but she's a few inches taller than me.

"What is it?" She was putting on her robes.

"I was seeing if you knew that we were going to the Malfoy Manor." I said.

"Of course…" She was probably thinking of Draco. I think she has a crush on him(though I don't understand why) "…we'll be there for a few hours and Mr. Malfoy is taking us to Diagon Alley for school supplies afterwards." I sighed to myself. I or both of us always stayed with the Malfoys… I don't understand why. My mother and Mrs. Malfoy hate each other but pretend to be friends and my father usually just stares into space unless someone talks to him first or he's ordered to do something.

"Ok." I said and walked out. As I was walking back to my room I felt something claw up my back. "Enik!" I squealed. Enik was my chocolate-colored ferret who I got just a month ago. I started petting him. Enik used to not like me(The scars on my fingers prove it) but now he lets me pet him all I want(or is it more than I want?). My sister got a pet too, a sooty falcon named Styx but she was usually out hunting and only came back occasionally. I walked into my bathroom and combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put Enik down. "Don't climb on me for now." I said to him and lint-rolled my robes.(lint roller?) I walked down stairs to see my sister and father waiting. I looked around. "Is mother coming?"

"No, she doesn't feel well." Father replied. Lately, my mother Lucille has been getting sick often.

"Oh." I said and fell silent. We traveled via Floo powder. Even though I knew the Malfoys might not appreciate me bringing Enik along, I did anyways.

Alyse ran off to find Draco and I sat down at the dining room table and looked down. Enik jumped onto my lap. Father left without a word. I stared at Enik and he stared back. I started petting him. Mr. Malfoy came in. I inwardly sighed. How's he going to try to corrupt me today?

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." I said impassively.

"Hello." He replied and took a seat. He started talking about pure-bloods and keeping the purity. He even told me about the kind of friends I should make. I really didn't care about this at all but the disinterest didn't show on my face. Nothing did. Ever since I could remember, my mother hurt me if I changed my expression in the slightest. She tells me how all leaders stay impassive to keep people afraid. You see, our family was cursed a long time ago. Anyone in the family with purple eyes could control people with their blood, but only if they keep a stoic expression. I don't understand any other rules, like why my mother has been getting sick, or how everyone seems to be terrified of me, but Mother told me I'd find out when I become the 'Queen'.

"…and make sure you stay away from the Weasley's. They support _muggles_." He drawled in disgust.

"Sure." I said lightly. I hated being told what to do but if I don't agree I'll be ordered around even more. "I'm going to find Draco now." I said and looked at him. He looked happy about that. I stood up and Enik fell to the ground. I held out my arm and he easily climbed onto my shoulder. Instead of running off like my sister did, I calmly walked off to the direction she did.

Draco was bragging about something unimportant and Alyse was listening intently.

"Hello." I said and they both jumped.(though Alyse jumped higher)

"Hi, Eris, I was just talking about how-"

"Very interesting." He glared. I sat down and started playing with Enik.

Alyse started another conversation wit Draco before he could retaliate. I wonder how Hogwarts will be? What house will I be sorted in? Of course Slytherin. I'm really excited about learning spells and I might even make a few friends. But first we need to go to Diagon Alley. Enik bit my finger(lightly? No way) so I looked down to see that I stopped petting Enik. "So sorry." I said and started petting him again.

Draco and Alyse were now insulting muggle-borns. Why do people hate them so much? They could possibly act differently because they were raised by muggles or not understand something but everyone calls them 'mud-bloods'. People also tell me about 'blood-purity'. I don't know if pure-bloods are better than muggle borns: I haven't met one yet. '_Don't comment, people will know you care, you'll be weak,' _Is what my mother always says. So I opted to stay silent.

We were at Ollivander's to find our wands. Draco went first and got a 'reasonably springy' hawthorn wand. "I'll go next." I said and stepped in front of Alyse.

"Try this one. 9" Pine with a Dragon Heartstring."

I waved it around and it violently shook Mr. Ollivander's wands. I stopped.

"Well, how about this one! 10" Birch with Unicorn hair." He said cheerfully. I waved it and the reaction was even more violent. I put the wand down. Alyse was impatiently waiting and Mr. Malfoy and Draco left. After a few more he said. "Try this one. An 8 ¾" Blackthorn with a dragon heartstring." He didn't look impatient at all. I knew I was. I carefully picked it up and waved it. Everything floated happily around. The wands that fell even went back into place. "Splendid!' He cheered delightfully. 'Now that will be 7 Galleons." Alyse handed me money.

"Thank you." I said and stepped aside. Alyse got a 10 ½" Ivy with Unicorn Hair as it's core. She handed him the money and excitedly stared at her wand.

"This is awesome! I can't wait to learn some spells at Hogwarts!" I nodded lightly in agreement and we headed to were we saw Draco. He was insulting the Hogwarts Gamekeeper to another kid. "Draco!" Alyse squealed and ran off to hug him. Liking the attention, he didn't fight back.

"This is Alyse, and …Eris." If Draco didn't like me, he was making it pretty obvious.

"So your going to Hogwarts too? Hopefully we'll all be sorted into Slytherin together!" Alyse said happily.

"M-maybe." He thought we were a bunch of freaks. Can't blame him.

"What's your name?" Alyse asked curiously.

"I'm Harry." He looked nervously at all of us.

"This is Enik." I said and showed him my ferret. I've been ignoring him a little haven't I? "Don't pet him though, he bites."

"Nice to meet you Enik." He nodded. The rest of the day went by dully. We went back to our house, and I looked at my book of spells the rest of the night while Alyse avoided me like usual.

Everyone always seems to hate me. I wonder…how do you make friends? The only friend I have is Enik. Hopefully I will make at least a few in my seven years at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are! Platform 9 3/4!" Leo said excitedly. I wonder if he should talk so loud? Leo Black is my pure-blooded cousin. He's 17, but since he shares my blood, I can order him around (though I don't). Leo has black hair and neon green eyes (or so I've heard)

"Yep." Alyse said. She was pushing her cart and staring happily at Styx.

"I'm so sad though!" Leo said with tears streaming down his eyes (probably fake) "I won't be able to see you until next Summer!"

I stared at him. I really didn't know how to respond.

I widened my eyes in shock and pain as someone rammed into me. I looked up to see a girl my age fuming.

"Watch where you're going!" She screeched. She looked about my age and had eyes that looked blue with black? hair.

Alyse stared in shock while Leo pulled out his wand.

"Don't." I said and stood up, now staring down at her.(since she's still on the ground) "Who do you think you are?" I asked, now tasting blood from my split lip.

"Who do you think _you _are? You guys are the one's wearing robes and pulling out wands, idiots!" I looked away. I refuse to acknowledge her. Does she think shes better than me?

"We should go, wouldn't want to be late." I said airily, ignoring the girls presence.

"How childish." She muttered under her breath sadly. She must be used to being ignored.

"tch." I responded and we quickly made it to the station.

"Bye!" Leo yelled flailing his arms.

"Bye." I responded quietly and entered the train after a wizard helped me move my stuff with magic.

Now where should I sit? ...I really don't want to sit with Draco. I walked down and saw Harry Potter. He hates me...and he's sitting with a Weasley(I can tell from his oddly colored hair and freckles)...and oh look! The rude girl! But I guess it's better than sitting with Draco.

"I'm sitting here." I said and slid in(with Enik in his cage)

They fell silent. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger!" The girl with bushy hair said. I don't recognize her name...

"Same here. I'm Eris Manteau. I don't recognize your last name though; you must come from a weak wizarding family." I said casually, reading through my new spell book. "And you." I said looking at the Weasley. "You're a Weasley."

"Yes..." He said angrily. "And you're a snob from the Manteau family."

"Ron..." Harry said.

"Jeez...I was just trying to be nice." I said. The rude girl was silently steaming.

"Can't we kick her out?" She asked.

"Star, I'm sure she's not _trying _to be mean!" Hermione said.

Mean? "I was being mean?" I asked.

"Of course you were!" Star yelled.

"How can I be nicer?" I asked Hermione.

"By not ignoring me!"

"You shouldn't insult other people's families!" Ron snapped.

"I was?"

"And it would help if you smiled." Harry added in.

"I can't smile." I said plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."(he thinks she physically can't because of a disability)

"Well, I hope we all can be friends." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Me too..." I replied absently.

"Not me!" Ron and Star yelled.

"By the way, what happened to your lip?" Harry asked.

"I can't remember." I said.

"I can fix it!" Said Hermione eagerly.

We finally made it into the Great Hall. I don't know which house I'll be sorted into though... I think it has to do with your family. My mother was in Slytherin while my father was in Gryffindor. As I silently pondered this, I heard my sister's name get called.

She quietly put the crazy looking hat on her head with excitement. After a few seconds, he yelled out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

My name was called next and the gross looking hat was put on my head next.

_Gross looking, eh?_

I started panicking but I kept my expression cool. So, Sorting Hat, you're putting me in Slytherin, then?

_Is that where you want to go?_

I don't think I'd fit in to any others. I thought with a shrug.

_I disagree but I guess you'll be in- _"SLYTHERIN!"

I walked over to the Slytherin house and sat next to Alyse while everyone cheered.

"So where'd you sit in the train?" Draco asked.

"With Harry Potter and his group of friends." I said looking down then remembering that Enik was in my new room.

"He's a loser!" He responded.

"I guess so..." I replied simply. I saw Harry walk to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, did you see who he was with?" Alyse said incredulously. "Mud-Bloods!"

Mud-bloods? I guess that can only mean that Hermione and _Star _were mud-bloods.

"They should all just die or at least not burden us with their foul presence." Draco said.

"Yeah! Do they think they're important enough to be here?" Alyse asked. Soon other Slytherins were joining in her discussion.

I sighed in annoyance, but I didn't speak up. Soon enough, food appeared out of nowhere. The amount of food was pretty impressive! Hogwarts must have _loads _of house elves!

This day today was awesome! I thought as I played with Enik in the dungeons (Oh, Sorry! I meant my bedroom!)

Just then Alyse walked in with 3 girls.

"Alyse." She jumped.

"Who are your friends?"


End file.
